Total Drama All Stars
Total Drama All Stars is a series of Many Seasons. The First Winner of the Series is Mac, Who came back after he was eliminated one time. It also has a short series. Episodes *The Begging *Campout *Battle of the Dodgebrawl *Agent Phineas *The Christmas Special* *The Good The Bad and The Doof *Fight of Painttballs *Fear Anger *Talent Greatest Gadget Ever *Lights Course Action *Skating Is Ready For Dude *A Sleepy Sly *Check Ya Later Mate *The Old Ball Lame *Some A Maze Ing Stuff Must Do Today *Robots Wars *An Angel To Blind *Running Towards The Loser *Hide And Go Hunter *Free Falling of All *Cooking is On *A Song of Grace *Star Wars: The All Stars Wars *Excite All-Stars 64 *Hike The Never Trail Forgotten *Olyimpics Games Brace *Alien Subduction in Seattle *Paint Up In All *Missing Case Case Case *A Crime Doing Time It *An Enemy Of A Temporary All Stars Ally *More Again Simon *Swept Away By Sweeper *Trapped For Fantasy All-Stars *Prickly In The Butt In Your Face Idiot *Good Lookin Trampoline I Got a Suprise *A New Tear Has Wipeout Away *Operation Robot Part 1 *Operation Robot Part 2 *Tight You Very Very Much *Enter Galactic in World *Goodbye Camp Hello Summer Part 1 *Goodbye Camp Hello Summer Part 2 *Goodbye Camp Hello Summer Part 3 *Duo Treasure Chest In The Foggiest of the Night *Rain Down Upon A Battle* *Golf Frisbee *Laughing For Pie *The Hunted Six Become of The Hunter *Hotel Hate With Haunted Horrors *Raging Battle! *Happy Holly Days of All Stars* *Mac Mandy Dare Ya *Final Episode For the New Season *Phineas' Totally Dramatic Adventure Short Story *Getting The Prepared *A Justice League *Two And A Half Boys *Back At The Junk *Professional Phineas *Outminders of Mind *Generation X *Gorgan's Gazeling *A Late Night Food *The Life And Time Of Bounty Hunting *Bloo Divide It *Change Reaction *The Gwen and Gadget Conflict *The Art Of Leader Characters File:Mac.png|Mac File:985327-tininha_large.jpg|Gadget File:126px-Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Flynn File:Chomper.jpg|Chomper File:Jamie-lynn-spears-zoey-101.jpg|Zoey Brooks File:A8616i0_Ami-185.gif|Ami File:MindOverMutantCrash.png|Crash File:Flapjack.jpg|Flapjack File:290px-Kinopoisk.ru-Victorious-1761537.jpg|Tori Vega File:Pic_puffy.jpg|Yumi File:Amandashow.jpg|Amanda File:Chowder.png|Chowder File:Sly_Cooper_Sly_2.jpg|Sly Cooper File:Odd_in_Season_4.jpg|Odd File:ToddDaring2.jpg|Todd File:Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro File:Gumball_gumball_174x252.png|Gumball Watterson File:Darwin_Watterson.jpg|Darwin Watterson File:250px-Rigby_character.png|Rigby File:150px-Gwenn.png|Gwen File:Stitch.jpg|Stitch File:Carmelita_Fox_Sly_3.jpg|Carmelita Montaya Fox File:225px-Penelope.png|Penelope File:Timmy20.jpg|Timmy Turner File:Bentley_WheelChair.jpg|Bentley File:Murray.png|Murray File:Blossom.png|Blossom File:Drake_Bell_681408.jpg|Drake Parker File:Carly.jpg|Carly Shay File:Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup File:Coco.png|Coco File:Edd.png|Edd File:150px-Izzy2.png|Izzy File:800px-Billy.png|Billy File:Frankie.png|Frankie File:300px-Candace32.jpg|Candace File:Ferb_Fletcher.png|Ferb File:Buford1.png|Buford File:BaljeetWaving.jpg|Baljeet File:Irving.jpg|Irving File:Dexter.jpg|Dexter File:Django_Brown.jpg|Django File:600px-Tails.jpg|Tails File:1068090622_nStarfire2.jpg|Starfire File:Stacy_Hirano.png|Stacy Hirano File:Samantha.png|Sam Manson File:Jennette_mccurdy.jpg|Sam Puckett File:1ATFinnStand.png|Finn File:Reg_mordecai_174x252.png|Mordecai File:Jake_The_Dog.jpg|Jake The Dog File:150px-Courtney.png|Courtney File:750px-Cheese.png|Cheese File:250px-419px-ASR_Amy.png|Amy File:150px-Cody.png|Cody File:Numbuh_Three.png|Numbuh Three File:Officer_Jenny_BW.png|Officer Jenny File:130px-Beast_Boy.jpg|Beast Boy File:Fanboy.jpg|Fanboy File:Chumchum.jpg|Chum Chum File:CREAM.jpg|Cream File:250px-Shego_SD..JPG|Shego File:Freddytheferret.jpg|Freddy File:Freddy_Benson.jpg|Freddy Benson File:KEVIN_ALIEN_FORCE.jpg|Kevin File:150px-Trent1.png|Trent File:150px-Djj.png|DJ File:Diddykong.jpg|Diddy Kong File:800px-Rex.png|Rex File:Mandy.png|Mandy File:Robin.jpeg|Robin File:Vector33.jpg|Vector File:Delightful_Children_From_Down_The_Lane.jpg|Delightful Children From Down The Lane File:Numbuh_One.png|Numbuh One File:Cyborg_Blue.jpeg|Cyborg File:299px-Mushi_Sanban.jpg|Mushi File:150px-Lindsay_full.png|Lindsay File:Gwen_UA_3.png|Gwen Tennyson File:Bloo.png|Bloo File:Samurai_Jack.jpg|Jack File:SpongeBob-SquarePants.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants File:Plankton.jpeg|Plankton File:Bridgette.png|Bridgette File:Miley_stewart.jpg|Miley Cyrus File:Numbuh_Four.png|Numbuh Four File:800px-Wilt.png|Wilt File:150px-Noah.png|Noah File:Ben.jpg|Ben File:Alex.jpg|Alex Russo File:Kp1.png|Kim Possible File:Character_large_332x363_kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell File:Heatherr.png|Heather File:Character_large_332x363_snaptrap.jpg|Verminious Snaptrap File:Espio.jpg|Espio the Chameleon File:DeeDee.png|Dee Dee File:TDA_DIY_Char_Leshawna.png|Leshawna File:TDA_DIY_Char_Justin.png|Justin File:Sonic_the_Hedgehog.jpg|Sonic File:200px-Diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-Greg.jpg|Greg Heffley File:Swampy.jpg|Swampy File:Dr_Heinz_Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz File:800px-VanessaDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz File:180px-RatchetandClank.png|Ratchet File:210px-Agent_Clank.PNG|Clank Songs *I Wanna Be Famous (Main Theme) Locations *Camping Wawanakwa *J's Airship *Mushi's Bedroom *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *San Francisco *Wonderland *Playa De Loser *Lyoko *Clayton's Boat *Kadic *Hearthome City *Conch Street *Valley *Fanlair *Charm Caster's Domain *France *Pumpkin Patch *X Middle School *Stadium *Amusement Park *Kitchen *Babora *Forest *Hotel of Reject *L.O.S.E. Palace *Clock Tower *Himalaya's *Providence *Prarie *Tails' Workshop *Mr. Smoothy *Basketball Stadium *Lung Mountain *Elmore Category:TV Shows Category:Total Drama franchise Category:Fanfics Category:Crossovers Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Shows